


What Left After His Death

by aolady



Category: Brave Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened in Milldran, Aozora couldn't seem to get over a certain death she witnessed. Karl, Alice, and the deceased's sibling helped her to calm down as she recalled the bitter memory in Milldran...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Left After His Death

**Author's Note:**

> Aozora is my Summoner OC, "Me" inside Brave Frontier game. Alice's title fits her status as "quarter dragon", since the blood of Demon Dragon Barion also runs through her veins, thanks to her father.

Aozora was lying on her bed. She was bored, really bored. With nothing to do after she finished her chores, she stared at the window and sighed. Suddenly, she flinched upon recalling the name that the demon in her memory whispered in his last breath. She stood slowly, then she took her new magic gloves. As she walked outside her room, a girl appeared. This girl has blue hair and pale blue fringe, and blue eyes. She wielded a halberd, despite her young physical age.  
"Mom, where will you go?" the girl, Alice, asked.  
"To the backyard." Aozora answered.  
"Wait, Daddy said that you can't-!" Alice replied. She recalled her father's words, that her mother shouldn't exerted her power too much after she arrived back at Elgaia.  
"I won't train myself, I just want to summon... someone." Aozora replied while she keeps walking, followed by her daughter, who chimed "Th-then Alice will come with you too!!!" as she grabbed her mother's hand.

In the backyard, Aozora raised her hands. Her magic bracelets shine, reacted to the spell Aozora chanted. Not so long afterwards, a briliant light shone in front of the Summoner. Aozora then clenched her hands together, as if she was praying. From the light, a long, wavy-haired man steps out. At the same time, another man, a blue-haired man clad in blue-and-gold armor and purple cape, arrived.  
"Aozora, I told you to not using your power until you recovered, didn't I?" he asked. His hands were on his waist and he was peeved to his wife and the Unit she just summoned.  
"I... I'm sorry... I just... want to ask something to Aaron..." Aozora replied weakly, looked down. "About... about something I just remembered in Milldran."  
"About something you encountered in Milldran?" Karl asked back, his facial expression changed into curiosity; Aozora never told him completely about what happened in Milldran. He only remembered her expression back then; an anguished face despite the victory she earned after she destroyed the soul of Karna Masta.  
Aozora only nodded as her answer, then backed her husband, looking at the Grave Carver.

"Aaron." said the Summoner.  
"Yes?" Aaron replied  
"Tell me more about your older brother." said Aozora. "Like... why did he abandon you? Were you fighting each other occassionally?"  
After a brief silence, Aaron spoke, "My older brother craved for more power. He wanted to gain as much power as possible. But it was just natural in Ishgria."  
"That was why he did such thing to you, didn't he?" Aozora asked, and Aaron nodded.  
"Wait. I think I heard similar story when we were in Menon-" Karl replied, but Aozora cuts him weakly. "Later, dear."  
"And yeah, we fought each other quite often back then." Aaron nodded again. "Now that I remember that... it feels nostalgic."  
"So we can say that you and your brother have quite issues about sibling rivalry?"  
"Perhaps," Aaron looked at his Summoner. "If that's what you humans called it, then I guess it's true." Then he sighed.  
"However..." said the Grave Carver, "he was actually a good brother, if only it's not for his lust for power..." he then closed his eyes. "He used to be a kind brother when we were kids... long... long time ago..."

Another silence fell upon them, until Aozora broke it with her question.

"Say, Aaron... have you meet him again? Your older brother?"  
"You used me to fight him in Menon, Summoner." Aaron replied. "I thought you have known back then?"  
"Oh, errr... I was bugged by your similarities, but I didn't have proof until I heard his story in Menon..." Aozora flinched, then suddenly, the words she was about to say dissipate.  
"...Mom...?" Alice asked carefully.  
"Aozora?" Karl asked, looked worried upon noticing the change in Aozora's emotion.  
"...until I heard his story in Menon..." Aozora whispered as she looked down, her hands clenched, ".....and in Milldran, he finally mentioned your name... before he vanished..."  
A single tear escaped Aozora's eye. That was when she gave up; she kneeled and tried to breathe normally, in order to avoid her anguished cry. However, it proved to be futile, as her tears just refused to obey her. However, Aozora managed to not let her cry out, so she only kneeled there, biting her lips, trying to not broke down weeping.  
"He visited me." Aaron replied as Alice patted Aozora's back. Karl, meanwhile, was holding Aozora, supporting her. "My brother. He said that finally he can talk to me like long time ago."  
Aozora sobbed.  
"Aozora, Dear, what happened in Milldran, actually...?" Karl asked, then looked at Alice, who shook her head.  
"Alice went with Aunt Mora before the last battle occured..." Alice answered. "Mom asked her to take care of me until she finished the business with Karna Masta..."  
"Eh, you did-?"  
"Un, and she told me many stories about Grandpa Oguro. But then, Mom came back with such sadness painted on her face, and refused to tell me... when I asked Sis Tilith, she just replied that Mom was very, very sad..."  
"Aozora..." Karl whispered, as he started running his fingers through Aozora's hair. Then he raised his head, looking straight to Aaron, who kneeled and tried to soothe Aozora.  
"So you are Kalon's younger brother..." he remarked, looking at Aaron. Aaron looked at Karl, then nodded. That time, Aozora finally raised her head, ready to reveal the story.

***

As Melord vanished, the figure of winged demon with long, wavy hair stood in the place they have fought. "Farewell, Melord. The disciple of Lucius, who had lived for eternity..." Kalon whispered, then he fell down.  
"Kalon!!!" Ark and Aozora yelled together, then, together with Tilith, they rushed into the Heresy Demon. Kalon just fought Melord as Aozora helped Ark to "atone" his sin by fighting the six spirits of his victims Melord summoned: The Six Heroes; Vargas, Selena, Eze, Lance, Atro, and Magress.  
"Hang on, I'll heal you!" Aozora clenched her hand to stop her from shivering, and pointed her palm to Kalon. But the Heresy Demon stopped her by holding her arm.  
"Don't worry..." said Kalon.  
"How can I not worry?!" Aozora tried to pull her hand, but he held her arm still.  
"...This is also because of my desire..." he said, then he looked at Ark.  
"Ark... You're finally released from the burden of your past..." he continued, and Aozora's face turned pale upon noticing that Kalon's body slowly turned cold; he was coming to his end. "You finally realized the true strength of your opponents, didn't you?"  
Ark's face turned bitter as he nodded.  
"Please don't talk anymore..." Aozora whispered, tears started to run from her eyes. "I don't like this, Kalon... I really don't like this..."  
"Then... you understand, don't you...? That they also wanted you to feel the sorrow..."  
Ark nodded once again, his face still bitter.  
"Ark." Kalon said. "You must move forward... as you are now free from your burdens from the past..."  
"Thank you... Kalon..."  
Aozora looked at the Heresy Demon.  
"Why... I... I still have some questions to you..." said the Summoner with barely audible voice, but clear enough to be heard by Kalon.  
"Don't worry..." he repeated. "I leave Iria to you... release the final seal to Karna Masta's soul... if you swing your sword in the temple, it should be released..."  
Aozora wiped away her tears, then looked at Ark. Ark's face was slowly filled by determination.  
"Iria is waiting... for you..."  
Ark got up, "Yeah. I will surely save Iria this time!"  
Aozora nodded too. "I will help you, Ark. I shall save the Oracle Maiden who saved the life of my best friend."  
Kalon smirked. "Yes... that's right... Those are the eyes that she always waited..."  
The Heresy Demon looked at Aozora. "Go... Aozora... you are the hope Iria and Ark had been waiting for. Don't make them wait for any longer..."  
As he said that, he loosened his grip, and his body started to vanish.  
"No!!!" Aozora tried to hold the vanishing hands of Kalon. "No... no, I don't want you to disappear... Kalon, I hate this... really..."  
Kalon closed his eyes as he recalled the last memories of his.  
"Aaron..." he whispered.  
Aozora flinched upon hearing the name Kalon just whispered. "Eh...? A... Aaron...?" she repeated weakly.  
"I wonder how you... who disliked fighting... would look at me now..."  
Kalon drew a faint, final smile as his body became more and more vague. His smile was warm; the warmest smile Aozora ever seen on his face. "It's been a long time... since we have... brotherly fight... huh...?"

Right after he said that, Kalon disappeared completely. Aozora remained unmoved, too startled to realize what happened. When she realized that Kalon had gone to the place she couldn't reach, a loud scream of agony escaped her mouth. It dried her throat as her power reacted with her feeling; She was hurt, the pain in her heart hurted her like physical pain, and it caused her power to be as unstable as her youth time, and it manifested as ice pillars around her; the ground around Aozora froze, some ice pillars appeared, and Aozora's tears turned into falling ice crystals as she cried. Ark and Tilith could only watched, as they chose to let Aozora mourned before they took her to the very last stage of their struggle against the Holy Emperor...

***

Another silence fell upon Karl and Alice, as they were holding Aozora, who finally gave up and burst out crying helplessly in front of Aaron.  
"So that was why Mom looked sad..." Alice remarked.  
"I wanted to ask more about you... about Krantz... and Libera too... I... I also thought that since he became our ally, I... I... waaaaaaaaaah..." Aozora sobbed.  
"Summoner..." Aaron drew a sad look as he patted Aozora's head. "That was the path he had chosen... you have to respect that..."  
"But still... it was really sad..." Aozora replied.  
"Aaron is right, Aozora..." said Karl. "No matter how sad it was, that was what he chose. "He had fulfilled his duty to the very end. Maybe his death was too shocking for you, but... you have to accept him and let him rest in peace..."  
As he said that, he slowly buried Aozora's face in his warm, gentle embrace. For a while, only Aozora's cry could be heard in the field. It happened for some time until Aozora's tears dried up.

"Feeling better now?" Karl smiled as Aozora stopped sobbing.  
Aozora nodded, still looked down.  
"It's hard... since you were there that time, Summoner... but take your time to calm down." Aaron said. "The dead cannot be revived. Only their spirits, if they are lucky, could be summoned by some humans like you..."  
Aaron looked at Karl, "Well, some others are not fully humans..." then he exhaled. "However... I am glad that he regretted what he has done to me. He used to be a good brother, then turned bad. I resented him until I recovered most of my powers, but..."  
The family looked at Aaron.  
"Finally I can be at ease. Thank you, Summoner... for letting me know. And thank you for reminding me about how he used to be a kind brother..."  
Aozora looked at Aaron, and slowly, she nodded.  
"That's my Aozora!" Karl smiled and he ruffled Aozora's hair.  
"You can still ask me about us," Aaron said. "Except the parts after he left me, I remember everything now."  
Aozora nods again, then she drew a weak smile.  
"You're right... his death gave me a big impact... he was really strong, I had troubles when I fought his clones in Fal Nerga and Zamburg... that was why I hardly accept his death..."  
"Well, Melord was like the second big bad boy in our journey, Mom." Alice reminded. "He was the one who manipulated people for Lucius' favor, wasn't he?"  
Aozora nodded again.

Karl carefully helped Aozora to stand. "And now, you really need to go back to your bed. Seems that your power becomes unstable again after you told us your story in Milldran." said him.  
Aozora nodded weakly. Karl then looked at Aaron as he floats, following his Summoner.  
"Now that you mention this, no wonder I feel familiar vibe when I met Kalon for the first time. He had striking resemblance with you, Aaron."  
"Really?" Aaron chuckled.  
"Ah, Alice felt that too!" said Alice abruptly.  
"But let us save more stories for later, when Aozora is healthy enough." Karl replied.  
"Yeah, I agree." Aaron nods as they entered the room where Aozora slept, then the Grave Carver disappeared.


End file.
